DongPacaOperation
by dumpling-lion
Summary: donghyun maunya sih berhenti ngejomblo. tapi apa daya kalo calon pacar keliatannya sulit digapai (padahal sebenernya sih nggak) :) PRODUCE 101 S2 Fic. dongpaca/dongmin. kim donghyun/im youngmin. slight!taedonghan. au!highschool. warn!lapslock. oneshot.


**#DongPacaOperation**

* * *

| donghyun, kim/youngmin, im | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshoot |

dldr. possibly ooc. lapslock. age switch.

(1/1)

* * *

donghyun maunya sih berhenti ngejomblo. tapi apa daya kalo calon pacar keliatannya sulit digapai (padahal sebenernya sih nggak) :)

.

.

.

"ey hyun, kapan mau punya pacar? jombs terus."

perkataan seorang kwon hyunbin pada kim donghyun membuat berbagai umpatan langsung mengarah pada si pembicara yang hanya memasang muka bego. padahal ya emang biasanya hyunbin mukanya bego terus:(

sekarang ini hyunbin, donghyun, donghan, sama taedong sedang nongkrong di kantin sekolah sambil makan ayam geprek traktiran hyunbin. tadinya moonbok, sunghyuk, sama yehyun mau ikutan. tapi karena moonbok malah diajak ngacir sama hyunwoo terus sunghyuk sama yehyun lagi remedial, jadi mereka cuma makan berempat aja.

"GAUSA KEBANYAKAN GAYA OY! BARU DAPET PACAR KEMAREN AJA UDAH PAMER TERUS!" seru taedong yang langsung menghujat dengan jahatnya, "syukur dikit kek, minhyun itu lagi kesambet syaiton makannya bisa kamu pelet!"

"liat aja besok pasti kak minhyun gamau ngakuin kamu," tambah donghan kalem tapi sebelas duabelas jahatnya sama pacarnya.

kemarin emang hyunbin baru aja nembak kakak kelas kalem tapi galak dengan nama hwang minhyun yang udah dikejar-kejar hyunbin dari zaman masa orientasi siswa dulu. gatau tuh kenapa minhyun yang notabene murid teladan sekolah bisa mau jadi pacarnya si tiang gabener yang lahir dengan nama kwon hyunbin.

gosip-gosipnya sih hyunbin pake pelet. ada juga yang bilang kalau hyunbin ngehipnotis minhyun. terus ada juga yang bilang kalau minhyun terpaksa nerima hyunbin karena geli sama pemuda kwon yang kalo ngejar-ngejar minhyun itu bikin malu.

tapi daripada ngegosipin hal gak bener tentang pasangan tiang yang baru jadi itu, mendingan tanya langsung ke minhyunnya aja deh:(

"yA AMPUN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SAYA ITU JAHAT!" seru hyunbin hiperbola. mentang-mentang dia itu punya kerja sampingan jadi model dan gosip-gosipnya akan nyusul sunbae-nya, nam joo hyuk buat debut main drama, makannya dia suka banget berlaku dramatis dalam kehidupan.

"makannya gausa nanyain dingdong kapan dia punya pacar!" ketus donghan yang manyun-manyun sambil melotot ke hyunbin. pemuda kim itu emang galak banget kalo ada yang nyangkut pautin bestie kesayangannya, kim donghyun.

"sante aja lho. gausa ngegas."

"dengerin noh kata pawangmu, han. tapi seriusan hyun, kapan sih mau nembak kak youngmin? keburu diembat bang dongho tau rasa ntar ya," ujar hyunbin sambil mengunyah nasi dengan brutal. cogan mah kalo jorok dimaafkan asal masih keliatan ganteng.

"EH KOK HYUNBIN NGOMONGNYA GITU YA! GABOLE DOAIN YANG JELEK-JELEK!" seru donghan yang lagi-lagi melotot pada hyunbin.

"donghan nyante aja. gausa ngegas." taedong dengan sabar mengusap punggung pacarnya yang dari tadi malah ngomel bukannya makan geprek gratisan dari hyunbin.

"HEH BUNTUT ONTA DIEM GAK! KAMU TUH HARUSNYA BANTUIN AKU BELAIN DINGDONG! PACAR MACAM APA KAMU SIH?!" semprot donghan sengit .

"astaga kok malah disalahin:( taedong mah tabah:("

free puk-puk buat abang kim taedong ya yang harus strong karena punya pacar begini amat.

"oi hyun, daritadi diem aja. jawab kek," kata hyunbin mengabaikan pertengkaran taedonghan yang udah menjadi makanan sehari-hari kalo squad mereka nongkrong bareng makan geprek.

"hah kenapa? aku nggak denger kalian ngomong apa," objek yang sedari tadi dibicarakan mengangkat pandangannya dari hapenya sambil nyengir polos, "sori sori aku lagi chat sama sewoon. dia lagi minta tolong pilihin gitar buat kak jaehwan."

hyunbin tepok jidat.

duh ngomong sampe berbusa dari tadi ternyata malah gak didengerin sama orang yang diajak ngobrol:( malah tadi dia kena semprotan raden mas kim donghan lagi:( sedih banget tau gak. berasa sia sia:(

"IH DINGDONG JANGAN GAMON SAMA SEWOON TERUS! MANTAN ZAMAN MOS AJA DIINGET TERUS:("

"hAH SEWOON ITU MANTANNYA DONGHYUN?! SEJAK KAPAN?! KIM DONGHAN CERITAIN DONGGG:(" ini kwon hyunbin yang butuh asupan gosip buat disebarkan ke seluruh sekolah.

"HOI KIM DONGHAN GAUSA FITNAH! INGATLAH SESUNGGUHNYA FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA PEMBUNUHAN!" kalo yang ini kim donghyun yang udah berguru jadi ustadz sama jaehwan, kakak kelasnya yang bercita-cita jadi ustadz terkenal di korea selatan.

.

.

.

donghyun itu mau berhenti ngejomblo.

tapi terkadang dia mikir kalau calon pacarnya itu sulit digapai. makannya dari dulu donghyun suka sama youngmin tapi gapernah melakukan usaha untuk merubah status mereka jadi _in relationship_.

kalian tau gak sih, padahal donghyun sama youngmin itu deket banget. mereka rumahnya itu satu kompleks. bahkan waktu kecil dulu donghyun sama kembarannya sering dititipin ke rumah youngmin kalo semisal bundanya donghyun lagi arisan.

terus pas smp mereka juga satu smp dan sering nongkrong bareng daehwi dan woojin. woojin-nya yang park woojin ya, bukan yang kayak cimol berjalan alias lee woojin.

sekarang sih mereka berempat masih deket. cuma ya udah jarang nongkrong bareng karena youngmin sama woojin sibuk sama klub dance, donghyun sibuk sama klub gitar, terus daehwi sibuk jadi cabe menelin cogan kesana sini.

kadang donghyun itu juga mikir. kalo semisal dia ngajak youngmin pacaran kira-kira bakal diterima apa nggak. saingannya itu cogan dan serius semua, soalnya kan semua orang udah tau kalo youngmin itu ibuable banget yang kayaknya siap langsung diajak ke kua. saingan yang paling serem ya kang dongho, yang ngalahin donghyun pas lomba tinju yang dibikin osis buat memeriahkan acara ulang tahun sekolah.

tapi ya gimana lagi. donghyun mau _move on_ gabisa soalnya kebayang terus senyuman youngmin yang adem kayak ac kamarnya. tapi donghyun mau nembak youngmin kok selalu ada _feeling_ kalo dia gabakal diterima gitu:(

nggh donghyun kan jadi bingung:(

.

.

.

"loh donghyun tumbenan kesini. gak main gitar sama ponyo? mau nyariin siapa?"

astaga. donghyun habis berbuat baik apa bisa liat youngmin yang abis latihan dance terus keliatan seksi soalnya keringetan.

ayah bunda di rumah, donghyun gakuku:(

"gabole mampir kesini ya kak?" kata donghyun sambil nyengir dan berucap sesuatu yang gapenting banget bukannya malah ngejawab pertanyaannya youngmin.

youngmin ketawa aja terus senyum lagi yang jelas bikin ambyar. bagi donghyun, senyum kalemnya youngmin itu levelnya sama kayak gingsul woojin yang juga sukanya bikin ambyar orang-orang.

"boleh kok hyun. tumben aja sih, soalnya kamu jarang mampir kesini. pasti nyariin aku ya?"

youngmin bisa ya becandaannya kek gini bikin ambyar :)

"nggak kak:) nyariin donghan," jawab donghyun kalem sambil lirik-lirik ke sekitar ruang dance karena gakuat menghadapi senyumnya youngmin. bisa khilaf soalnya pingin nyosor:(

"donghan lagi ganti baju. kamu disini aja ya nggak usah nyusulin dia ke ruang ganti."

"oke kak:)"

ngapain juga nyusulin donghan. kalo yang ganti baju youngmin, donghyun mah dengan semangat akan nyusulin:)

"kalian mau jalan ya? soalnya tadi donghan buru-buru banget kayaknya," kata youngmin yang udah duduk di sebelahnya donghyun. tangannya youngmin tanpa sadar megang tangannya donghyun buat dimain-mainin, kebiasaan dari kecil dulu.

"iya kak, sama kak taedong juga," jawab donghyun kalem ngebiarin tangannya dimain-mainin sama youngmin karena dia juga udah biasa digituin sama youngmin kalo mereka lagi duduk jejeran.

"wah kalian kemana-mana bertiga ya:) nggak bosen apa jalan kok bertiga ter-"

"IYA TUH! DONGHYUN BERASA _THREESOME_ SAMA TAEDONGHA-anJIR! INI SEPATU SIAPA?!"

teriakan takada kenta yang menyela youngmin kini terputus oleh sebuah sepatu yang melayang tepat ke belakang kepalanya.

"KAK KENTA KALO NGOMONG SUKA BENER YA:) SINI BALIKIN SEPATUKU!" kim donghan yang udah ganti baju muncul sambil merengut kesal, "kuy pergi hyun. aku cape disini isinya orang gawaras semua!"

donghan mendekati donghyun sambil memakai sepatunya dan langsung nyengir lebar melihat donghyun dan youngmin yang berasa kayak orang pacaran karena lagi pegangan tangan.

"kak youngmin~ ntar kalo kak taedong kesini suruh pulang aja ya~ aku jalan sama dingdong aja gaperlu dia:)" kata donghan tanpa berhenti nyengir lebar karena dia terlalu _excited_ ingin meluk donghyun yang udah melakukan _improvement_ dengan youngmin.

padahal ya donghan gatau kalo donghyun sama youngmin emang dari dulu suka pegangan tangan kalo lagi jejeran:)

"berdua aja?" gumam youngmin terus berhenti mainin tangannya donghyun dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya biar dia nggak mengadah buat ngomong sama donghan, "ntar aku bilangin taedong deh. kalian hati-hati ya:) donghyun pas ngeboncengin donghan juga jangan keseringan ngerem ya. jangan lupa juga pake helm biar gak ditil-"

"wOAH PACA KOK NGEDUKUNG MEREKA MAU SELINGKUH SIH?! GABEN-"

kenta kembali berteriak memotong omongannya youngmin. sebuah sepatu pun juga kembali melayang seiring dengan perkataannya. bahkan kini sepatu itu mendarat tepat di muka takada kenta yang sedang mangap dengan bodonya.

"ASTAGA DONGHAN INI SEPATU MAHAL KOK DILEMPAR-LEMPAR DARI TADI!"

"BACOT SIH!" ini kim donghan yang langsung pergi gitu aja sambil narik donghyun padahal sepatunya masih di pegang sama kenta yang cuma cengengesan aja.

.

.

.

 _[post a photo]_

 **don9hankim** _ice cream date with_ _ **kimdh98**_

1234 **likes**

 _20 minutes ago_

 _view all comments_

 **insooooo _tae_donggg_** _KANDANGIN BINI LO BIAR GAK GATEL SAMA LAKI ORANG_

 **tak_ada_kenta** _ **don9hankim**_ _maruk bener y punya dua:( sini aja jomblo:(_

 **komurola** _PELANGGARAN KELAS BERAT INI!_ _ **tae_donggg**_

 **youngalpaca** _wah:)_

 **yongbinie** _wah ada yang terpelatuq_

 **minkiii_ren _don9hankim_ **_panjat sosial mau jadi cabe_

 **yeyeyehyun** _SKANDAL_ _ **tae_donggg**_

 **yestaehyun** _**tae_donggg**_ _sama_ _ **don9hankim**_ _udah putus? asik asik_

 **bpkjhwn** _sesungguhnya seorang wanita itu hendaknya tidak bersuami dua_

 **don9hankim** _**minkiii_ren** makasih tante, nggak tarik_

 **don9hankim** _**yestaehyun**_ _NGGAK WOY! jangan nyari nyari kesempatan ya:( kak taedong punyaku:(_

 **don9hankim** _**bpkjhwn**_ _SAYA COWOK PAK!_

.

.

.

"kak donghyun~~~"

donghyun yang baru aja markirin motornya di garasi langsung melambaikan tangan pada adik kelasnya yang berjinjit-jinjit di dekat pagar rumahnya yang tidak begitu tinggi sambil membawa satu kresek sayuran yang diyakini donghyun titipan dari mamihnya daehwi.

"abis dari mana kak?"

"diajak jalan sama donghan," jawab donghyun seadanya tanpa melihat daehwi yang kini membulatkan matanya kaget karena baru saja mendapatkan _gossip material_ buat diobrolin sama temen-temennya.

eits jangan salah kira ya, sebenernya diajak jalan sama donghan disini berarti donghyun diseret kesana kemari buat beli sepatu sama makan bareng yang dipenuhi oleh paksaan donghan pada donghyun buat macarin youngmin.

gak faedah banget kan kim donghan itu. cuma mau ngobrol begituan sama donghyun aja pake acara nggak ngajak pacarnya. mana terus ngepost foto di instagram segala pake caption kek gitu:(

bikin skandal tau gak:(

"lama nggak ketemu ya hwi:) kamu sekarang sibuk ngapain aja?" tanya donghyun mengalihkan pembicaraan karena dia malas menjelaskan perihal kelakuan donghan yang ajaib itu.

"iya kak:( sekarang aku sibuk pacaran sama muel. kakak kapan punya pacar? kalah sama aku dong ehe," jawab daehwi sambil nyengir aja. dia kan baru aja jadian sama samuel walau gak baru banget macam minhyunbin. jadi boleh lah pamer-pamer ke para jomblo di dunia:)

donghyun senyum aja, walau sebenernya dia pingin banget nyumpahin salah satu adek kesayangannya ini, "calon udah ada hwi:) tinggal tunggu waktu aja."

kode keras banget ya hyun. sayangnya yang dikode gaada disini:)

"calon pacarmu siapa hyun? kok nggak cerita-cerita sama aku?"

panjang umur banget ya.

suara im youngmin tiba-tiba terdengar tepat sebelum daehwi ingin membalas perkataan donghyun. kedua pemuda beda usia itu kemudian menatap sosok youngmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya di sebelah daehwi.

"eh kak youngmin:) tumben udah pulang aja. dianter sama abang-abang serem yang macam sekuriti kompleks kita ya? ih kok mau sih kak:(" tanya daehwi merujuk pada kang dongho, kakak kelas yang menurut daehwi itu paling serem sedunia. secara daehwi itu salah satu saksi kemodusan dongho pada youngmin.

daehwi mah mana restu kalo kakak kesayangannya pacaran sama preman macam dongho:( apalagi donghyun yang diem-diem juga lagi nyumpahin dongho dalam hati.

"hush daehwi gabole ngomong begitu:)" tegur youngmin sebelum pemuda yang paling tua diantara mereka itu menatap donghyun, "btw hyun kamu belum ngejawab pertanyaanku:)"

"yang mana kak:)"

"calon pacar:)"

a en je a ye.

kudu bilang apa donghyun soal ini:( yakali donghyun ngejawab dengan jujur:( mau bohong ntar malah bikin gosip yang nggak-nggak:(

"adalah kak:)" jawab donghyun berusaha kalem, padahal ya dia sekarang gugup banget sampe tangannya keringetan banyak banget.

"wah donghyun sekarang gini ya gamau cerita:) mentang mentang sekarang kita jarang main lagi:)"

skak mat.

mampus kau kim donghyun.

"ehehe, duluan ya kak. kayaknya bunda barusan manggil deh."

karena gatau mau jawab apa lagi, donghyun langsung kabur gitu aja masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengeluarkan alasan yang penuh kebodohan yang hakiki karena jelas-jelas dari tadi gaada suara bundanya manggil:)

"..."

"dadah kak donghyun~" ini lee daehwi yang tadi menjadi saksi bisu obrolan penuh senyuman aneh dari im youngmin dan kim donghyun. mata mereka berdua pun memandangi punggung donghyun yang menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya dalam keheningan.

"hwi."

"apaan kak?" daehwi ngeliatin youngmin yang masih aja ngeliatin pintu rumah donghyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. kayak ada pahit-pahitnya gimana gitu.

"tanya dong, si donghan itu pacarnya taedong apa donghyun sih?"

daehwi manyun sejenak sambil berpikir sebelum menjawab dengan nada balik bertanya, "kak donghan mah pacarnya kak taedong. apa kak paca berasa kalo kak donghyun juga pacarnya kak donghan juga sih? pasti kakak mikir begitu gara-gara post instagramnya kak donghan ya?"

"nggg... nggak juga. cuma... ya gitu," gumam youngmin nggak jelas sebelum ia menepuk pundak daehwi dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tepat disebelah rumah donghyun, "aku duluan ya hwi. kamu juga cepet pulang sana, tante lee pasti udah nungguin sayurannya."

"AH IYA MAMIH:((( KAK PACA KOK GABILANG DARI TADI SIH:((( DAEHWI KAN BISA KENA MARAH:((("

.

.

.

"plis deh dingdongku sayang, siapa sih yang gatau kalo kamu suka sama kak youngmin:( pokoknya kamu harus nembak kak youngmin minggu ini. aku gamau tau. cape tau nggak denger hyunbin ngatain kamu terus:("

donghan si bestie paling perhatian sedunia sekarang lagi-lagi bikin ceramah dadakan buat donghyun mumpung kelas mereka sedang jam kosong. donghyun mah sabar aja soalnya dia udah kebal kalo donghan mulai ngoceh terus.

"banyak kalik yang gatau," sahut donghyun sembari meletakkan kepala di mejanya karena frustasi dengan kehidupannya terutama status jomblonya.

"ih dingdong sok tau:( aku tanyain gunhee nih ya!" ketus donghan nggak mau kalah. pemuda kim itu kemudian manggil temen sekelas mereka yang sedang berdiri di lorong dan sibuk ngintipin cogan di lapangan basket pake teropong pink norak entah punya siapa, "GUNHEE SINI SINI!"

yang dipanggil langsung nengok terus ngedeketin jendela yang tepat berada di sebelah meja donghyun dan donghan. pemuda dengan nama lengkap lee gunhee itu langsung menumpukan kepalanya di jendela tersebut.

"duh donghyun kok makin ganteng sih:)" kata gunhee yang bisa dibilang saingan ahn hyungseob dalam dunia percabean sambil kedip-kedip manja ke donghyun, mengabaikan donghan yang tadi manggil dia.

"hEH GUNHEE INGET ELU UDAH TAKEN!" kata donghan kesal tepat sebelum donghyun mau bilang makasih ke gunhee. yakali dipuji ganteng gak bilang makasih. nggak mensyukuri nikmat itu namanya.

"donghan kerjaannya ngegas, nggak like aku tu:("

kawan-kawan, maaf ya kim donghan emang udah dari sononya suka ngegas. sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan ya.

"dasar cabe mulut gede. diem gak."

"ya elu manggil ngapain kalo cuma nyuruh buat diem?!"

donghyun mah cuma sabar aja. terjebak diantara dua manusia yang sukanya teriak-teriak tanpa sadar jaraknya mereka itu bahkan gak sampe dua meter.

"mau tanya. kamu kan bandar gosip. kamu tau nggak kalo dingdong suka sama kak paca?" tanya donghan yang ngotot kalo perihal hal itu tuh sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah ini.

seketika aja, gunhee melotot dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. bau-baunya sih nih orang kaget pas udah mencerna omongan donghan yang terlalu _to the point_.

"HAH DONGHYUN SUKA SAMA KAK YOUNGMIN?! AKU GATAU! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU SUKA SAMA KAK YOUNGMIN?! JAWAB AKU DONGHYUNKU SAYANGGG!" teriak gunhee sang anak paduan suara yang volume suaranya selalu diatas rata-rata dan menarik perhatian manusia.

"eH DASAR TOA MESJID KENAPE TERIAK TERIAK! AKU NYURUH KAMU NGEJAWAB BUKANNYA MALAH BILANG-BILANG KALO DINGDONG SUKA KAK PACA!"

:)

donghyun tepok jidat.

dosa apa sih dia harus berurusan sama dua orang yang begonya nggak ketulungan kayak gini:)

.

.

.

"ciye ciye donghyun kesini mau modusin paca kan ya~ sok-sokan mau nyariin donghan:) duh baru tau nih kalo cogan kalem macam kamu bisa modus terus~"

abis drama saling teriak antara donghan dan gunhee beberapa hari yang lalu, kayaknya sekarang hampir semua orang tahu kalo donghyun suka sama youngmin. tapi gatau youngminnya juga udah tahu apa belum:( habisnya donghyun udah nggak punya muka buat ketemu youngmin. makannya sebisa mungkin dia kabur dari tempat-tempat yang bakal memungkinkan ia bertemu youngmin.

"apasih kak kenta:) aku kesini nganterin woojin soalnya dia nyariin bang daniel," jawab donghyun sambil sok strong ngehadepin kenta yang nyengir terus ke dia. cengirannya kenta itu manis lho, bisa bikin khilaf walau bagi donghyun lebih manis punya youngmin.

woojin kecil yang sekarang ada diantara kenta dan donghyun cuma asik aja minum _bubble tea_ yang dibeliin donghyun. anak smp yang juga sepupunya daniel dan tetangganya donghyun itu tiba-tiba muncul di gerbang sekolah pas donghyun mau pulang dan minta dianterin ke daniel yang jam segini lagi ada kelas dance.

"duh donghyun suamiable banget ya:) coba deh kamu jalan bareng youngmin sama woojin. pasti dikira papah muda yang jalan sama istri dan anak kesayangan:)" kata kenta dengan amat unfaedah buat ngode youngmin yang lagi sibuk ngobrolin koreo sama daniel dan park woojin.

"HEH KENTANG BUSUK! DIEM BISA NGGAK?! WOOJIN ITU ANAK GUE SAMA NIEL! SEMBARANGAN AJA BILANG WOOJIN ANAKNYA DONGHYUN SAMA YOUNGMIN! MAU DITAMPOL YA?"

ong seungwoo, selaku pacar kang daniel langsung ngamuk ke kenta dan donghyun yang berdiri di deket pintu ruang dance dan langsung ngegendong woojin buat diajak masuk ke dalam ruang dance.

"lah emaknya yang asli marah:( ong kok sekarang gabisa diajak bercanda sih:( semuanya lagi sensian banget kayaknya:("

.

.

.

[donghan]

 _dingdongggg_ **5.01 pm** read

 _kamu dimana?_ **5.01 pm** read

 _katanya tadi kamu mampir ke ruang dance ya?_ **5.01 pm** read

 _kok gak ketemu aku dulu:( aku kan mau ngomong sesuatu_ **5.01 pm** read

iya tadi aku mampir **5.05 pm** read

apaan? mau pulang bareng? **5.05 pm** read

 _nggak, aku pulang bareng sama kak taedong_ **5.05 pm** read

terus kamu mau ngasih tau apaan? **5.06 pm** read

 _kak paca kayaknya udah tau kalo kamu suka sama dia:( tadi aku denger kak eunki, kak youngmin sama kak kenta ngomongin kamu:(_ **5.06 pm** read

 _maaf ya dingdong:(_ **5.06 pm** read

LAH SERIUS **5.07 pm** read

 _dingdong maaf:( gara gara gunhee sama aku kan ya:(_ **5.07 pm** read

hnggg **5.07 pm** read

gapapa kok, sante aja han:)))) **5.07 pm** read

 _emotnya kok sesuatu banget ya:(_ **5.07 pm** read

 _macam lagi fake smile:(_ **5.08 pm** read

 _tapi setidaknya biar makin jelas kamu nembak kak paca skrg gih:(_ **5.08 pm** read

lah kenapa? **5.08 pm** read

gamau ah, aku malu sama kak youngmin:( **5.08 pm** read

gatau lagi mukaku mau ditaruh mana. **5.08 pm** read

 _AAAH DINGDONG JANGAN PAKE TITIK KALO NGECHAT AKU:( PASTI KAMU MARAH SAMA AKU KAN YA:(_ **5.09 pm** read

nggak marah kok han:))))) **5.09 pm** read

 _DINGDONG:((((((_ **5.09 pm** read

 _AKU BAKAL MINTA MAAF SAMA KAK PACA DEH:((((_ **5.09 pm** read

 _NGAJAK GUNHEE JUGA:((((_ **5.09 pm** read

 _tapi gajanji:(((_ **5.11 pm** read

.

.

.

"kak youngmin mau pulang? bareng aku aja gimana?"

donghyun yang baru aja nyimpen hapenya abis ngeread pesan dari donghan sekarang merutuki mulutnya yang kebanyakan gaya. huft, kayaknya takdir lagi seneng banget mainin donghyun dengan bikin dia ketemu youngmin di parkiran padahal dia lagi nggak pingin ketemu sama kakak kelasnya itu.

"ah donghyun. gapapa sih kalo kamu nggak repot," kata youngmin dengan senyumnya yang beda dengan senyumnya yang biasanya. gatau cuma perasaan donghyun aja apa beneran youngmin kayaknya canggung sama dia.

"nggak repot kok kak."

"yaudah deh gapapa, btw donghan nggak barengan sama kamu?" tanya youngmin sambil pake helm cadangan yang selalu siap sedia di motor donghyun soalnya donghan hobi banget tiba-tiba minta anterin pulang padahal udah punya akang ojek pribadi alias kim taedong.

"donghan pulang sama kak taedong."

"tumbenan dia pulang sama taedong. biasanya aja sama kamu terus. sampe bosen tau gak ngeliatnya," gumam youngmin menyahuti perkataan donghyun dan hanya dibalas oleh tawa garing donghyun yang gakpaham sama omongannya youngmin.

"eh kak youngmin," panggil donghyun ditengah keheningan mereka perjalanan ke kompleks perumahan tempat mereka tinggal yang jaraknya udah gak jauh lagi. daritadi donghyun sengaja agak ngebut biar dia gausa lama-lama terjebak dalam situasi _awkward_ yang bikin aneh begini.

"hm? kenapa?"

"masih jomblo kan kak?" tanya donghyun kesambet syaiton. iya, gatau kenapa dia pingin tanya begitu karena keinget kata donghan kalo eunki, kenta, sama youngmin tadi ngomongin dia. dia jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak kalo mereka ngomongin donghyun yang bakalan dihajar sama dongho yang bisa jadi adalah pacarnya kak youngmin.

"iyanih:( belum nemu yg cocok."

YES YES YES YES YES:)

jawaban youngmin membuat donghyun nyengir lebar. rasanya pingin banget koprol di tempat pas tahu pemikiran negatifnya tidak terjadi. tapi pas donghyun inget kalo dia lagi naik motor ditambah lagi ngeboncengin calon pacar, niat koprolnya itu disimpen buat nanti aja pas di rumah.

duh tau calon pacar masih jomblo aja seneng, gimana kalo ntar mereka udah pacaran:)

"wah samaan dong. aku juga jomblo," balas donghyun nggak penting. sekaligus ngode juga siapa tahu youngmin peka, "gimana kalo kita pacaran aja biar kita gak jomblo kak? kan lumayan hehe:)"

anjay.

gini ya mas donghyun. tadi siapa yang dipaksa donghan soalnya gamau nembak youngmin tapi sekarang malah ngegas begini:(

"donghyun becandaannya galucu tau ga:)" sahut youngmin tepat ketika mereka berhenti di depan rumah donghyun. pemuda yang lebih tua itu lalu turun dari motor donghyun terus ngelipet tangan di dada tanpa ngelepas helemnya supaya mukanya gak keliatan.

youngmin mah mana mau mukanya keliatan pas lagi merah begini:)

iya sodara-sodara. raden im youngmin sekarang mukanya lagi merah banget gara-gara kim donghyun. bahkan hampir nyaingin rambut merahnya yang bikin dia kiyowo.

ya siapa sih yang nggak seneng kalo diajak pacaran sama orang yang disuka:)

"kalo kakak gamau ya ini dianggap becandaan aja. tapi kalo kakak mau ya beneran aja gapapa:)" kata donghyun niruin taedong pas zaman dulu nembak donghan pertama kali tapi ditolak. gak kreatif gak papa yang penting cogan:)

fyi aja ya, donghan baru nerima taedong itu pas taedong nembak untuk kelima kalinya. gatau tuh kenapa donghan gapernah mau nerima taedong padahal kerjaannya suka bikin donghyun ngantuk di pagi hari akibat keseringan curhat sampe tengah malem tentang taedong.

"sumpah ya kamu kok gak romantis sih hyun:) padahal aku ngiranya kamu bakal ngasih serenade ke aku tau gak," kata youngmin malu-malu alpaca/? sambil ngebuka helm dan senyum manis ke donghyun yang bakal bikin melting seluruh umat yang melihat. duh, semalaikat-malaikatnya seorang im youngmin, ternyata dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang suka ngarep ya:)

"kalo mau diulang besok gapapa, kak. aku bakal bikin serenade buat kamu:)"

donghyun ngejawabnya sambil senyum lebar. antara gemes sama youngmin yang macam bidadari turun dari langit dan kelewat seneng karena pada akhirnya bisa menggapai calon pacarnya.

"eH GAUSA REPOT REPOT HYUN! AKU UDAH LAMA NUNGGUIN KAMU NGAJAK AKU PACARAN! GINI AJA GAPAPA SUMPAH!"

kayaknya virus ngegasnya donghan udah kesebar kemana-mana ya:)

.

.

.

 _[post a photo]_

 **youngalpaca** _barengan sama pacar kesayangan_ _ **kimdh98 💕**_

1345 **likes**

 _10 minutes ago_

 _view all comments_

 **tak_ada_kenta** _ASIQ ASIQ PACA AKHIRNYA TAKEN SAMA ADEK KELAS KESAYANGANNYA GAES_ _ **eunkihitz insooooo ongbinie**_ _KUY TUMPENGAN DI RUMAHNYA PACA_

 **eunkihitz** _**tak_ada_kenta insooooo yongbinie**_ _cul ke rumah paca aja. aku udah nelfon bundanya paca buat nyiapin tumpeng:)_

 **hwihwihwi** _**pwoojin**_ _akhirnya ayah_ _ **kimdh98**_ _sama bunda_ _ **youngalpaca**_ _kesayangan kita udah resmi:) terharu saya:")_

 **yongbinie** _congrats paca:) bener kan cintamu emang bertepuk tangan:)_

 **pwoojin** _**hwihwihwi**_ _gausa alay. kamu nangis kedengeran sampe rumahku tau gak_

 **pwoojin** _siap traktiran kan_ _ **kimdh98 youngalpaca**_

 **insooooo** _PACA Q, AKU BANGGA SAMA KAMU DAPET COGAN_

 **jungponyo** _uwuwuw selamat kakak tersayang + mantan❤_

 **kangdongho** _heh_ _ **kimdh98**_ _berani nikung. kalo ngaku manly sini tanding tinju di lapangan basket skrg_

 **komurola** _AKHIRNYA DONGHYUN NYUSULIN GUE:)_

 **komurola** _oy gaes gaes q_ ** _yeyeyehyun don9hankim tae_donggg seo_sh moonbokstar_** _siap makan geprek traktiran_ **_kimdh98_** _kan ya?_

 **don9hankim** _AKU SENENG DINGDONG AKHIRNYA PUNYA PACAR TAPI NTAR SIAPA YANG BISA AKU TEMPELIN KALO DINGDONG UDAH TAKEN:(((_

 **eunkihitz** _**don9hankim**_ _sini masuk squad cabe aja. dijamin banyak cogan buat ditempelin kalo kamu gerah sama pacar:)_

 **takada_** _^jasa free tag buat_ _ **zhuzhengting**_ _sama_ _ **tae_donggg**_

 **tae_donggg** _ **don9hankim**_ _:")))_

 **END**

 **a/n:**

hola~

saya bawa dongpaca buat semua yg suka duo pacarable dari brand new music ini:) kalian berdua semangat ya nungguin dua dedek kalian yang di wanna one. semoga kalian juga bisa debut berempat pasca wanna one bubar❤ (well, sebenernya itulah yg bakal saya tunggu tunggu)

oiya terima kasih telah membaca, maaf ini plotless, terlalu klise, ada typo/kesalahan penulisan/bahasa yg tdk konsisten. fanfiksi ini dibuat berkat undying love saya terhadap dongpaca, taedonghan, dan i know you know team! :)

btw saya izin buat rambling tentang episod terakhir produce 101 ya:) jujur aja saya agak kecewa sama hasilnya. seneng sih daehwi, woojin, sama baejin bisa masuk top11 (apalagi mas gingsul, i'm proud of you sumpah ya dari episod awal2 dia peringkat 70-an.)

yg bikin saya kurang sreg ya mungkin ttg samuel sama national leader mas jonghyun (alpaca sama seobie juga, tapi pas pengumuman saya nyadar kalo kemungkinan mereka masuk top11 itu kecil) tapi ya gimana itu udah jalannya masing-masing sih. kita gatau bakal gimana mereka setelah gak masuk ke wanna one. bisa jadi lebih sukses kan ya? (muel debut solo kan) (yuehua katanya jg mau ngedebutin yuehua boys) (alpaca bisa nemenin donghyun trainee di bnm/gak)

pokoknya tetep dukung wanna one ya gaes!

kalo ada kritik saran, dont mind to review:)

 **love, dumpling lion**

ps: buat pembaca fanfic saya yang judulnya _copy cat!_ sama _will you be mine (again)_ , enaknya saya bikin side story samhwi atau dongpaca dulu ya:( btw saya berterimakasih atas feedback positif dari fanfic itu❤


End file.
